Never Let Me Go
by moose0902
Summary: Sam meets his first love as a youngster and we're left to wonder the troubles that this love will bring. But Sam wasn't expecting this...
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note-**_

_**Sam finds first love! But what kind of troubles will this love bring?**_

_**Hope you enjoy. x**_

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God i'm gonna be so late, Mr Gregson is gonna so kill me! Nice job Sam 2 days at this school and you're already freakin' running late for classes. Yes, room 305 is peeking just around the corner maybe I can make it to English without being murdered by crazy ol' Greg- CRAP!

"What the hell?!" A girl exclaims as I fall into a tangle of limbs.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry!"

"Yeah you should be!" the girl snaps as she prys herself from the ground.

I help her pick up her books with shaky hands. "I- I am really sorry" I quickly apologise

"Yeah whatever" The girl gets up and stomps off angrily.

"I" But it's too late she's gone around the corner. And now I have to face the rath that is Mr Gregson. I shuffle into the room and prepare for my fate. God I just want to leave this place..

Only one more class Sam you can do this, just think only 2 more weeks and Dad should be back and we can leave this stupid place and start new.. Again..

Ahh science Mr Harris was a calm guy and always late too so I find my seat quickly and still manage to be ten minutes early Then SHE comes in, crap! The only seat left is next to me. Great oh this is just fantastic. She scowls, but shuffles over to her seat next to me just as Mr Harris comes into the room.

It's an awkward lesson I can feel her eyes on me, but then the dreaded "partner up!" that escapes Mr Harris' lips destroys everything.

Everyone swiftly partners up leaving us two. She sighs and walks to the front to collect our equipment, I awkwardly follow.

"I'm Sam." I say trying to break the silence while walking to the nearest available bench. She glares at me, but sighs in defeat "Tilly".

The experiment remained mostly in silence excluding mentioning of what's what.

Tilly will look at me every so often her brows furrowing with the question lingering at her lips I go to speak until i'm interrupted by the girls soft voice "So what's your deal anyway?" Tilly looked up at me her eyes looking full of interest and wonder.

"My deal?" I stumble nervously

"Yeah, like I dunno, who are you? And why the hell do you bash into helpless girls in the hallway?" I stiffen a laugh she giggles possibly the most adorable sound i've heard and beams up at me.

"I really am sorry about that, I was just in a rush and yeah..." She lets out an adorable giggle of sympathy.

"Don't sweat it." she beams happily.

The lesson passed quickly Tilly brattled on about the dissection of the frog.

Once the bell had gone I was straight out the door headed in a beeline out to the car park, where I prayed I would see the impala. I busted out the two double doors of the school to find that Dean had ditched and the car was not in the carpark where it had been this morning.. This was Dean's hint for "with hot chick, don't wait up."

Sighing I begin walking "SAM!" I hear Tilly's voice echo behind me.

I turn around to see the petite girl jogging to catch up to me "Hey!" she beams.

"Hey, uh you headed this way?"

"Yeah, you mind walking me home?" She smiles

I stumble awkwardly but she's just to adorable her big eyes looking up at me so hopefully. "Yeah sure." Oh God this is gonna be great...

**888**

Sam was his name. He was an awkward guy, but obviously sweet at heart. He was lanky he towered over my tiny stature of five foot and three inches, he had to be at least 6 foot he was lanky still growing into his new found height. He had pretty amber cat slanted eyes with flecks of green though out them. Those eyes were just hypnotizing...

He was so secretive I just. I just wanted to know more. As soon as the end of class bell had gone he was straight out the door almost sprinting out the door his long legs lurching quickly and swiftly through the crowds.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" But he's already out the door. I run out the two doors in the hope of catching up to him. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs his lip jutted out in thought. He stared blankly at the carpark and then seemed to give a look of disappointment and began lurking away.

"Sam!" I call again. He turns around looking vaguely for the source of the sound and then finds my gaze I smile at him and then quickly begin to jog to catch up.

"Hey" I say breathlessly

"Hey, uh you headed this way?" He mumbles.

"Yeah, uh you mind walking me home?"

He seemed to be caught in thought looking around, but then coming to a conclusion. "Yeah sure." He smiled reassuringly

He began walking gesturing for me to follow him. "So, where you headed?" I say breaking the silence.

He looks down slightly surprised by the conversation "The Pines motel just down the street." He pointed west showing which way we were headed.

"Wait . Why are you staying a motel?" I ask curious as to what the hell a 15 year-old would be doing living in the seedy joint.

"I'm living there with my brother, 'cause my Dad's... Working..." He trailed off.

"You know Sam ..." I trail waiting for a last name to be given.

"Winchester." He adds.

"You know Sam Winchester you're very secretive " I stop and quickly step in front of him making him abruptly stop. "And I-I can kind of read you, y'know. Like I know that right now you're really scared of something or for someone... And I think that secrets suck. So what's bothering you Sam?" He looked stunned like he's almost just been hit by sudden realisation.. Geez had the kid never had anyone care or something?

"I-I. I don't know what your talking about. I'm fine. Really Tilly. Thank-you for caring, but I'm okay." He gave such a great look of sincerity and began to walk past me.

I followed by his side we walked at least five minutes until I noticed the portraying jiggle of his lips "Sam?"

He didn't look at me everting my gaze. I could imagine that his beautiful hazel green eyes were full of sorrow. I went to invade his gaze when I saw his glazed over eyes I knew my suspicions were confirmed. The giant 15 year old guy that looked like he was tough as nails was crying.

"Oh my gosh. Sam? What's the matter?" I ran over stopping him in his tracks once again. He looked frightened almost stunned at the sudden turn of emotion. He quickly weaved past me running into the forest off the track we were walking on. He ran, his long legs guiding him swiftly through the greenery. I ran after him as fast as my legs would carry me as the young boy revealed the large sum of muscle hidden beneath his shirt as he tore the plaid shirt from his body leaving only a thin t shirt remaining. He fell to the floor leaning against a tree, and then I saw something I thought I would of never see with my eyes. Sam Winchester was curled into a defensive ball crying like I've never seen anyone cry before.

I had no clue what to do about the blubbering mess of the firm teenager I had seen just minutes ago. So I did the only thing I thought right. I walked quietly over and comforted him. I sat down next to him placing my arms around him stroking his hair while shushing him gently. He was hesitant at first trying to pull away and reassure that he was okay, but he soon gave up on these feeble attempts, eventually melting into the embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**888**

What the hell are you doing Sam! You're literally sobbing, get it together. Don't think about her... Mum... Argh no. Get up!  
>I shake Tilly off as if my breakdown that happened only moments ago had never been. I wipe the remains of the tears on my shirt standing up quickly and grabbing my jacket off the ground. Tilly remained dumbfounded on the ground. I gave out my hand gesturing for her to come with me. She grabbed it and pulled herself from the ground dusting the dirt off her dress.<p>

We continued walking. Tilly suddenly stopped down a suburban street "Uhh, well this is my stop." She said gesturing to the house beside us. It was an extravagant looking house, it was the white picket fence dream.

"Oh. Okay.. I guess I'll see you then." I mumble awkwardly walking her to her front door.

Tilly continued to stare at me in wonder "Y'know my parents aren't home.. If you want to like talk or something." She trailed off.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I'm fine Tilly really."

"Well all i'm saying is this conversation isn't over and that guy I saw in the forest didn't look okay to me!" She yelled furrowing her brows in frustration.

"Okay. Okay. I'll come in just... Just you have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Good." She smiled. Putting a key through the door and turning it. Her house was beautiful it was huge on the inside it had a large staircase in the middle of the hallway with rooms coming off it each side.

"You okay Sam?" Tilly looked at me, her face painted with worry.

"What? Oh sorry" I smiled reassuringly.

She gestured for me to come in closing the door behind her. She dumped her bag at the foot of the huge staircase and continued walking past them to another room opening up to a giant kitchen with all the latest appliances.

"You want a drink or something?" Tilly said throwing her keys in a bowl on one of the benches.

"Oh, I'm fine thank-you" She shrugged and poured herself a glass of what I presume was ice tea.

She walked back to the stairwell where I followed awkwardly behind her. We reached the top of the stairs and continued to one of the doors Tilly looked at me again worry painting her face. She opened the door and walked in. It was what I could only presume was Tilly's bedroom the walls were painted a dark red colour with a gigantic 4 poster bed in the middle of the room. The walls were plastered with posters with Radiohead being one of the most popular to pop up.

Tilly walked over to her bed and sat down on it slowly sipping away at her ice tea. She looked at me her huge blue eyes trying to read me, but then she stopped all of a sudden her face hardening "I don't got cooties Sam, you can sit down if you want." She said signally with her eyes to the vacant spot on her bed beside her.

**888**

Sam awkwardly shuffled on the spot, but then complacently moved to the bed where he then sat beside me.

"Sam..." I mumble looking into his beautiful amber eyes. "Wh-Why were you crying?"

"Argh can you just let it go Tilly? I'm fine really." He said rubbing the side of his face in frustration. He stood up and began to stomp off.

"Sam! Don't leave! I know. I know that you think I don't care and you think you're not my problem. But. But I won't you to be my problem." I grab his hand and the look I then received the look of pure devastation the quiver of his lips, the sorrow in those beautiful, beautiful eyes. was absolutely devastating.

He broke, the fresh tears jiggling at the inner corner of his eyes and it was that moment that the man I saw before , turned into a little boy that needed someone, completely lost.

**888**

He told me everything. He told me about his brother, his father and his mother... When i'd asked about each one he'd always have something to say about them, a funny story or some childhood memory... All but his mum. He told me about her death, that today November 2nd was the anniversary of it. He told me she was in a house fire and that everyone got out but her... I could still tell that there was something he still wasn't telling me, but I didn't push it. He'd already told me so much and I didn't want to budge him to far.

He asked me about my family, I told him I was adopted into this family when I was very young and I never knew my birth parents. And before we knew it, it was 9:00pm.

"Oh crap my parents are gonna be home soon!" I said noticing the time on my watch.

"Yeah, I guess I better be going. I'll see you later, I guess. Uh, Thanks Tilly.." Sam said beginning to turn around and shuffle away.

"Wait"! I yell. He turned around and that was the moment I will always remember. I kissed Sam Winchester for the first time.

**888**

Her lips were so soft they moved gently between mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her in closer to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands fit perfectly into her curves drawing her closer. We parted "I'll see you later Sam" Tilly smiled.

I was speechless, I returned the smile and walked out of the room never leaving contact with her beautiful blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since I first kissed Sam Winchester... And it had been a month since the only time I kissed Sam Winchester...

Everyday Sam would be waiting at the steps of the school, I would open the doors and see his beaming face. He would walk me home, he would come inside and we'd sit in my room and just talk.

But today was the day, I was going to make the move. Sam had been brattling on about some algebra homework, he had seemed so irresistible he had been biting the end of his pencil stopping every so often smiling showing his adorable dimples.

"Hey uhh, Sam?" This was it I thought, now or never.

"Yeah?" Sam's eyes making contact with mine, his smile dropping. "Hey, hey what's the matter?" He says, worry painting his face.

"Nothing, nothing." I reassure. "It's just , your lips are very- very distracting." I move in closer. And was completely dumbfounded when I felt Sam's lips make contact with mine.

**888**

I kissed her, I dunno what I'm doing! It just seemed right and by the feel of Tilly's lips on mine with no reluctance, this was right. We parted, Tilly's eyes opening slowly to reveal her big blue eyes appearing to be full of wonder and- and I couldn't resist.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer to me at this point we had both met somewhere in the middle her lips desperately clasping to mine. Her body felt perfect in my arms, my hands were moving along her curves finding their way under her shirt where they grasped the perfect mounds on her chest. She gasped at the sudden touch, but only became more needy. She pulled at my shirt and then we parted for the slight moment that she slipped my shirt off. Her eyes scanned across my chest her eyes finding mine again she began kissing from my neck moving down to my belly button were she stopped, her eyes moving back to mine and she made a devious smile. Oh God. This can't be happening, not now. My groin ached and I knew what was ahead.

"Hey um, I'm really sorry I just really gotta go." I say slipping my shirt back over my head and grabbing my books off the floor.

"Uh yeah sure." Tilly says tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" I awkwardly smile, before kissing her on the forehead and quickly retreating, closing the door behind me.

"Yeah..." Tilly sits behind dumbfounded...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sammy! Where you been?" Dean boomed, from the couch.

"No where." Sam muttered, closing the motel door behind him. "Where's Dad?" Sam looked around the cheap motel room, seeing no sign of his Father.

"We wrapped the thing up in Rhode Island, but you know him. Can't bear to take a breather. He's at the library doin' some research." Dean stated, not breaking eye contact with the TV.

"Dad, thinks there's something here?"Sam queried, dumping his bag on the floor and joining Dean on the couch.

"Yeah, ghost, vengeful spirit. Don't really know to much quite yet." Dean passed am the newspaper pointing at an article reading- "_The tragic deaths continue, David Flemming, 34, was found dead this morning in his family home. No information has yet arisen of his death. A neighbour claims to have said Mr Flemming's wrists and neck were slashed. The story still continues, but the question is, are the deaths of these three men all connected?_"

"So, we're staying here a bit longer?"

"Yeah, not for too long though. Just till Dad can figure out if it's our kind of thing and take care of it. Why? School Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah schools fine.- I was just wondering." And this was when Dean finally broke his eye contact with the television and noticed the trail of red lip marks on Sammy's neck.

Dean boomed into laughter "Nice lipstick Sammy!" Dean bellowed.

"Wha? What?" Sam walked to the bathroom where he quickly noticed the trail of red lip marks on his neck. Sam returned to the beaten up couch after whipping the lipstick marks from his face and neck.

Dean was still chuckling to himself when Sam returned. "So you gonna tell me 'bout her?"

"What? Tell you about who?"

"Well, your girlfriend of course." Dean, ruffled Sam's hair affectionately.

Sam scoffed "She isn't my girlfriend, Dean."

"Yeah? Sure, sure, baby brother." Dean smiled to himself, his baby brother was growing up.

888  
>The roar of the impala, awoke Sam from his sleep. Cracking his eyes open, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and moved to the door to greet his Father. "Hey, Dad!" Dean yelled from his place on the couch.<p>

"Got anything?" Dean queried. Sam looked to his Father, John rubbing his hand across his withered face and letting out an exhausted sigh and moving to his desk, where Sam followed. John raised pictures from his pocket, Sam grabbed the picture and began evaluating them. The pictures showed a man laying bare chested covered in scratches and bruises, both his neck and wrists slashed.

"So, this is good ol' David Flemming, ay?" Dean said taking the pictures from Sam and placing a beer on the desk next to his Father. "Any connections to the other two vics? "

"Yeah, bar buddies. Friends since high school apparently. I asked around town. All three guys, been friends since high school, all family men. I dunno what's happening, there's gotta be something more that connects them, all of them got the same cuts and bruises." John tiredly rubbed his face, taking a sip from his beer.

"Witch, Vengeful spirit?" Dean says reviewing the photos.

"Spirit, probably. I'll do some more research tomorrow, just gotta get some rest."

"Yeah, sure." Dean smiled, putting down the pictures and moving back to his place on the couch. Sam lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling , imagining Tilly. How beautiful she was, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her infectious giggle and those gorgeous plump lips. And with the thoughts of her, Sam allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after school I was greeted by Tilly at the bottom of the stairs in her usual place. Her eyes looked distant as if she was almost in pain. "Are you okay, Tilly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine" Tilly faked a smile and took Sam's hand in hers.

Sam remained worried as they walked in silence. Until they reached the begging of the forest, Tilly's eyes widened with fear and she became alert unlike before. And then she began to run through the thick shrubbery where Sam followed in her tracks screaming out to her. She reached an opening coming to a hault. She began to look around before she fell to her knees. Sam ran to her side "What? What is it?" Sam placed his hand on her shoulder.

She turned and that's when Sam saw it, the true pain in her eyes, rolling back into her head leaving only the whites and blood pouring from her mouth as fresh tears sprung from her eyes. All Sam saw was the girl he care so much about turn into a monster before his eyes as she mouthed the words 'help me' and burst into flames before him.

And with a jolt Sam spring awake, to the soft chirping of birds. With all of what he had just seen, the vivid image being left to his dreams...


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I found myself urgently waiting by the steps of the school .Searching for any sign of Tilly. After an hour had past and the bell for first period sounded, my heart dropped. And with panic gripping me, I ran.

I reached Tilly's house, praying that it had only been a dream. And as he reached a hand to knock on the door. That's when he heard her sweet voice call from behind him "Sam?"

I ran to Tilly taking her in his arms. "Jeez, Sam are you okay?" She asked trying to wiggle out of the embrace.

"You, you weren't at school this morning." Sam replied with worry.

"Yeah, I was running late. I was just about to go now." She said pointing in the direction of the school. "You sure you're alright, Sam. You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"You have no idea." I said putting an arm around Tilly and beginning to make our way to school.

After some deliberation, we made the decision to skip school and spend the day doing, well what ever the heck we wanted. The day flew by, and once it began to get dark we found ourselves drawn into the forest.

Tilly took my hand as we began to run through the thick shrubbery. She turned back to flash me a smile. And my heart fluttered, because I actually really liked this girl, like liked her.

I pulled Tilly into a kiss and we stood there for a while, holding each other. She smiled and broke the silence yelling "First to the centre wins!" And she broke into a run.

"Hey that's not fair!" I yelled after her as I began to run in her tracks. By the time I started she had disappeared into the trees.

I didn't even realise where she gone to until I ran into her almost knocking her small stature to the ground. Tilly stood there, with a dumbfounded look on her face, as if she were lost , living in another World. "What? What is it?" I said beginning to worry as I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Leave." She murmured.

"Wait, What?" I questioned, caught by surprise .

"Leave!" She turned and yelled at me tears falling onto her cheeks.

I was astonished, but I knew by the look on her face she was serious. And as I retreated I looked back To see her there, just standing, staring into complete nothingness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Sammy." Dean greeted me as I walked into the motel room dumping my things on the floor and stumbling to my bed, still dumbfounded by the experience in the forest only minutes ago.

"Gonna come with us for a salt and burn, Sammy? We think we found our angry little spirit that we got on our hands. Some poor girl 20 years back, was left for dead out in the forest. And we think these three gents were responsible." Dean said chucking the pictures of the three victims onto the bed next to me.

"Yeah. Yeah sure. Whatever." I reluctantly replied.

"Gotta find the body, so better get ready for some diggin." Dean chuckled slapping me on the shoulder.

The night passed and at midnight Dad, Dean and I went into the forest. And I was still left of the memories from that day of the snap that Tilly had have, hoping she was okay.

"Okay boys, let's get diggin'." John said throwing a shovel to Dean as they began to dig.

My job, as always was to hold the torch, riveting stuff I know. But Dad didn't trust me with the heavy duty stuff yet, that was always Dean's job and he'd always accepted it willingly.

"Got it!" Dean yelled out. Taking the salt and lighter fluid spreading it across the skeleton.

And then out of nowhere Dean went flying. "Sam! Get Down!" John yelled. Firing a shot into the darkness.

"Men, like you. They disgust me." I heard a voice spit, but I knew that voice. I looked up and it was her. It was Tilly.

Her hands gripped at John's throat pinning him against the tree. And all I could do was stand there in complete shock, it had to be a dream. Another dream right? But I was proven wrong when I felt her hands grip at me, moving all along my body. "You understand don't you Sammy? You won't let them hurt me will you?" She held my face in her hands caressing my cheek as I felt tears spring free from my eyes.

I knew she was a monster. But to me she still felt beautiful I was terrified not only for myself, but for her. "They hurt me, but you won't hurt me Sam." She said desperately clinging to me.

"Hey lady." Dean said nonchalantly. Throwing the lit match onto the Skelton that lay beside him.

"They hurt me! They raped me! They left me for dead Sam! I was so young... Please Sam, don't let them hurt me.." Tilly screeched. And that's when the girl that I had once cared for so much burnt up before my very eyes.

Chapter 8

The next day, we left that town. And I was going to start again. Like always.

"Sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to that chick of yours, Sammy." Dean said from the front seat, turning up the radio playing the 'greatest rock n roll hits.'

"That's ok, Dean... I think we did say goodbye." I looked out the window of the impala as we roared along the road. And that's the moment I knew, I really was cursed.

_**Authors Note-**_

**_Feel free to favourite, rate and review! _**

**_Dedicated to my beautiful friend, Abbie x_**


End file.
